Trick or Treating
by rjwritergirl
Summary: In my multi chapter fan fic, Didn't have time, I mentioned that one Halloween Bo and Luke had the chicken pox and couldn't go trick or treating. Here's what happened when Daisy went trick or treating for them.


**In my multi chapter fan fic, Didn't Have Time, I mentioned that one Halloween Bo and Luke had the chicken pox and couldn't go trick or treating. Here's what happened when Daisy went trick or treating for them.**

Daisy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pretty as a picture as Uncle Jesse had said, it was Halloween and she was going trick or treating…maybe. Bo and Luke both had the chicken pox so they couldn't go. Daisy wasn't sure who she was going with because Uncle Jesse was taking care of the boys. Just then the door bell rang.

"Daisy, could you get that?" Uncle Jesse's voice came from the boy's bedroom.

"Sure Uncle Jesse." Daisy said, she ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Enos." She said when she saw who was at the door, "Bo and Luke can't go trick or treating, they have the chicken pox." Daisy told him.

"I know, your Uncle Jesse called and asked if I would take you trick or treating this year." Enos said.

"Thank you Enos." Daisy said. "I'll go tell Uncle Jesse I'm leaving." Daisy went to the door way of the boy's room and said "I'm going to go trick or treating with Enos Uncle Jesse' that was him at the door." Daisy said.

"All right." Uncle Jesse said. He had his hands full of trying to get the boys to stop scratching.

Daisy came out into the living room again. She spotted the bags that she and the boys were going to use and she grabbed three of them. "Possum on a gum bush. You're not going to get that much candy are you Daisy?" Enos asked as he saw how many bags she was carrying.

"I'm going trick or treating for Bo and Luke too." Daisy said.

"Oh, I'll carry one bag for you Daisy." Enos said.

Daisy handed one bag to Enos "There." She said.

"Okay." Enos said. They both left the house and went trick or treating. About halfway around Enos' neighborhood, the bags started to get heavy, almost everyone had given Daisy and Enos extra candy for Bo and Luke.

By the time they got back to the Duke farm, Enos was carrying 3 of the four bags. They got up to the door and Daisy opened it. Uncle Jesse was sitting reading the paper, as Daisy walked in he glance up and his eyes bugged out.

"Where in tarnation did you get all that candy?" he asked.

"It's for Bo and Luke." Daisy explained "Since they didn't get to go."

"Okay." Uncle Jesse said. "I want to get a picture of you two with the candy, stay here Enos." Jesse got his camera and took a picture of them.

"Are Bo and Luke awake?" Daisy asked, she hefted up one of the bags "I want to show them the candy they got."

"I'm awake!" Bo's voice shouted from his room.

"Go to sleep both of you!" Jesse called. "You can have your candy in the morning."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" both Bo and Luke said from their room, they'd known Daisy would be getting candy for them, but now they would have to wait until they got to see how much.

"All right Uncle Jesse." Daisy said "I'll wait until tomorrow until showing them." she said.

Soon after that, Enos left and Daisy went to bed, after that Uncle Jesse went to bed.

Daisy couldn't sleep, so she quietly got up and went into B and Luke's room "You boy's awake?" she whispered.

"No" 10-year old Luke said sarcastically "We're fast asleep."

"How much candy did we get?" Bo whispered.

"Half a pillowcase each." Daisy whispered back.

"That's a lot!" Bo whispered awestruck.

"More then we usually get." Luke whispered.

"Everyone gave us extra." Daisy whispered. "Even those we visited twice!"

"Daisy Duke, get your behind back into bed before you catch what Bo and Luke's got, I told you to go to sleep and I meant it." Uncle Jesse's voice spoke from the door way.

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Daisy said meekly, she got up and went back to her room.

"Bo and Luke, you two go to bed as well." Uncle Jesse said "You need your sleep."

"Okay Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

"Allright." Luke said.

After Uncle Jesse left Bo whispered "I can't wait to see how much Candy we got..."

"You boys better be talking in your sleep or I'm gunna whoop you good come morning." Uncle Jesse called from down the hall. They knew Unlce Jesse wouldn't whoop them but the threat was issued all the same.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse." Bo whispered loudly.

"Goodnight boys." Uncle Jesse said.

"Goodnight Uncle Jesse." All three kids said.


End file.
